


Order 66

by Mysticeyes2987



Series: Star Wars AU [5]
Category: Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Young Avengers
Genre: F/M, M/M, Star Wars AU, Young Avengers / Star Wars Crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-12
Updated: 2013-01-12
Packaged: 2017-11-25 05:59:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/635838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysticeyes2987/pseuds/Mysticeyes2987
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Soundtrack: "Parce Mihi Domine" - Jan Garbarek</p>
    </blockquote>





	Order 66

**Author's Note:**

> Soundtrack: "Parce Mihi Domine" - Jan Garbarek

The battle was intense around them, the normally picturesque landscape of Dantooine torn apart by war, littered with the bodies of clones, humans and droids alike. Wreckage of battleships, cannon blasters and other weapons littered the planes, but they weren't worried about that. No, they were trying very hard not to be shot down by the droid fighters that seemed to be everywhere. An explosion right beside them caused the cruiser to suddenly swerve to the right. All around them were lasers, explosions, enough movements and sounds attacking Billy’s senses to leave his head ringing. The raging conflict carried on, heedless of whom fell and who lived. Fighter planes being shot down left and right, the clone pilots whose ships were crashing had enough intelligence to take out some of the droid tanks and flyers in the process.

"I have a bad feeling about this.” Billy stated into the small mike at his lips as he read the readings on the screen before him; his heart suddenly dropping into his stomach, and unease filled him so suddenly that he felt sick.

“I _really_ don’t want to hear that right now, Billy.” Tommy growled as he suddenly swerved them to avoid colliding with another air craft. It was a battle was only intensifying as they lead a series of troops over the battle field, as air support to those on the ground. It was hard to tell, and the droids were fighting back mercilessly, but they were winning; they were pushing the droid army back if albeit slowly. Billy allowed that thought to calm him slightly, hoping that this battle would soon be over and maybe they could go home. It had been almost two months since they had last seen Teddy and Kate.

 _/The clones are falling back_ …/ Billy frowned at his monitor as Tommy guided the craft through the air. The rock in his stomach only hardened as he turned on the com-link.

“Red Commander, I have not ordered a retreat. Continue on with your present course.” Silence was his only answer and he looked over the chair at Tommy. He could feel his brother’s determination to avoid the blast cannons while still supporting the ground troops in their assault, but the confusion as to the clones’ actions only caused his feeling of unease to grow stronger.

_/Tommy I really-/_

Billy’s thoughts cut off when their ship suddenly shook violently. Billy stared at the screen before him in shock, his eyes widening as he tried to deny what the numbers before him were telling him.  Multiple lock ons, missiles being aimed and fired. 

“What the hell was that?” Tommy snapped, his head turning to look over his shoulder.

 _/The clones……..they’re shooting at us…/_ Billy stated, his eternal voice sounding as shocked as he felt even if he was yelling into the mike at his lips.

“Commander Cease fire! I repeat! Cease fire! We are not the enemy!” There was another explosion to their right and Billy’s screen went from blue to yellow. “Shield generators have been hit.” He announced as he fought to override the system of lower controls to feed power back into the secondary generator.

“What in the Gods…….Why are they doing this?!” Tommy punched the ship as fast as it could go, forgetting the ground troops and trying to throw the three ships off of their tail with no success. Another moment passed before they received another hit, the ship lurching violently as the stabilizer was destroyed.

/ _Tomm-/_

_/I know! I’m working on it!/_ Tommy’s inner voice snapped, his eyes shooting down to the monitor before him every few seconds as he lead the cruiser further away from the battle field.

“Red Commander this is General Lansherr. I command you to cease fire! I repeat Cease fire!!” Billy commanded in a harsh tone as he tried to reroute the power to the stabilizer. Another explosion took out their main engine and the ship immediately began descending. The blood drained away from his face as he watched the ground get closer, the reality of their situation dawning on them. Tommy’s fear only echoed his own. There was no way for them to get out of this. If they ejected right now, that would leave them defenseless against the firepower of the clone’s blasters.

They were trapped.

“Gods lend us your strength….” Billy whispered as his and Tommy’s hands braced against their respective consoles in the same moment and tried to use the force to lessen their speed.

\---------

The Commander watched as the Jedis’ ship hit the ground, exploding in a plume of black smoke and golden flames. He hovered for a moment, only to make sure that no one moved from the cockpit. When several moments of no movement passed, he signaled to the others.

“Gold leader, the Jedi have been destroyed.”

_“Understood. Return to base.”_

“Yes Sir.”

\-------------

Erik couldn’t believe what he was hearing. The Jedi would never try to take over the senate. But the evidence was staring him right in the face. Someone had obviously used the force against the chancellor. His face was deformed enough that he had resorted to wearing a mask, leaving no part of his skin, save for the small bit around his eyes showing. But what Chancellor Doom was suggesting was outrageous. However, even as Erik stood to dispute the fact, to defend the absent Jedi, something hit him. Something that could not be seen or felt by any of the others. Something that left him dizzy and breathless.

Something that he had hoped and prayed he would never feel.

A disturbance in the force so great that it back lashed. A wave of terror, a cry of voices suddenly silenced that even one as untrained as himself could feel blatantly clear. All of the blood drained from his face as he collapsed into his chair. The chancellor’s words suddenly confirmed his worst fears.

“….And the Jedi rebellion has been thwarted.” Doom’s voice echoed throughout the hall, the sounds of applause following his every word. “The remaining Jedi will be hunted down and eliminated.”  The applause was even louder this time, the other senators showering their support upon the chancellor’s words.

Kate’s hand flew to her lips as fear fell into the pit of her stomach. Her gaze instantly shot over to Erik, who was looking even worse than she felt. His expression of horror and pain only confirmed her fears. A strong hand rested on her shoulder as the room blurred before her.

“The attempt on my life has left me scarred and deformed. But I assure you, my resolve has never been stronger. In order to insure the security and continuing stability, the Republic will be reorganized into the first Galactic Empire. For a safe and secure society. ” Kate had a hard time breathing as everything fell apart around them, the applause of the others around them deafening. Teddy's hand tightened as he struggled to gain control over his feelings, trying to be strong for both Kate and himself.

“So this is how Liberty dies….” Cassie murmured softly from her place beside Kate, her voice barely able to be heard over the roar of the other senators. “With thunderous applause.”

\-------

“What are going to do?” Kate collapsed into the chair, her resolve that had held strong for the senate crumbling now that she and Teddy were alone. “You saw Erik’s face, Teddy…..He looked devastated….” Her voice was thick with sobs as she clung to Teddy. Teddy's arms held her tighter.

“Have faith in them, Kate. You know they would have not been killed so easily.”

“We don’t even know where they were being sent! How are we going to be able to get word out to them that-“

“We can’t Kate.” Teddy stated firmly. As much as it pained him to say, as sick as the terror and panic was making him feel, he had to remain strong for the both of them.  “Something is wrong with the chancellor and he has unlimited power at his disposal. We keep an ear out, but we cannot send them anything. We can’t go looking for them. If they did manage to survive, doing so would only draw attention to them.” Kate looked at him for a moment before her head bowed, her hand coming up to cover her stomach as she tried to keep the sobs back.  Teddy sighed as he pulled her close, holding her gently.

“I never got to tell him….”

“I know…”


End file.
